


Michael’s Secret Sister

by WritingWeirdo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Glee
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: McKayla has never really been close to Michael seeing as before he became famous with his band mates, who never knew about her, she moved to Ohio to live with her half brother Sebastian Smythe. In Ohio, she played the role of Zoe Smythe, Sebastian's sister and the only female warbler. After high school ended she decided to move back home but her parents sent her to live with Michael instead.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Name: McKayla Amelia Zoe Smythe-Clifford|

Nicknames: Kayla, Melly (Michael), Mickey, Lia (Sebastian), female Warbler, female Sebastian (New Directions)|

Portrayed by: Zoe Sugg|

Looks: blonde and brown ombré hair, blue eyes|

Personality: creative, unique, adventurous, daring, smart, bookworm, artistic, mischievous, kind, athletic|

Likes: music, singing, reading, sketching, playing guitar and piano, dancing, pranks|

Dislikes: bullies, people who cause pain to her family and friends, Rachel, Michael and his band|

Hobbies: reading, sketching, singing, playing guitar and paino, pulling pranks|

Family: Michael Clifford (half-brother), Sebastian Smythe (half-brother),

Friends: Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Sebastian, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Hunter, the warblers|

Ex-Friends: Michael|

Bio:

I'm McKayla Amelia Zoe Smythe-Clifford, I know long name that's why I go by McKayla Clifford or Zoe Smythe. Before Michael got famous with his band I moved to Ohio to live with my half-brother Sebastian Smythe, eventually I was allowed to go to Dalton Academy and I became the first female warbler and just female at Dalton. I became best friends with all the warblers and they all treat me like a little sister. Now that high school has ended I decided to move back my parents decided to instead send me to live with Michael and his band mates who by the way still don't know about me.


	2. •Chapter One•

°♡McKayla/Zoe's POV♡°

I woke up and looked around to see Sebastian snoring across from me, I smiled I share a room with Sebastian at the house but at Dalton I have my own dorm since I'm the only girl.

I got out of bed and went into my closet and grabbed a outfit and went to our bathroom, took a shower, did my makeup and hair and got dressed into a gray faded shirt that says 'coffee please', some simple ripped jeans, a black and white floral bomber jacket, black combat boots, diamond earrings, a floral phone case with black and white stripes, some natural make up with pinkish lipstick and I put my hair in a braid.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sebastian standing there already dressed in a gray shirt, jeans and his Dalton blazer with two cups of coffee in his hands, I smiled at him as he handed me my coffee I thanked him and took a sip of it and smiled my favorite.

I went downstairs with my suitcases and had Sebastian help me put them away in our limo seeing as I'll be going to the airport after we eat.

I put my plate in the sink and walked out to the limo and rolled down my window as Sebby walks out.

"I'll miss you, all the warblers will. You better visit us." Sebastian said seriously

"you guys better visit me too." I said and smiled at him then leaned up and kissed hid cheek and rolled my window up and the driver started driving to the airport.

I got out of the limo and grabbed my suitcases and walked into our private jet, yeah that's right we have a private jet.

I sat down at my favorite seat in the plane as I instantly get handed a strawberry banna smoothie as per usual, I thank her and she walks away as I start sipping my smoothie and start texting Sebastian and the warblers.

÷Michael's POV÷

I look around at my room mates and band mates nervously I just got a text from my mother telling me to to tell them about McKayla soon so I called a important best friend meeting.

”alright so I-I...." I start but can not finish what I'm trying to say.

They all look at me worriedly "what's wrong Mikey? Are you okay?" Luke asked worriedly.

”actually..... I wanted to tell you guys that I have a..... sister..... and she's going to live with us." I said sheepishly.

"what? Why didn't you tell us before?" Ash asks.

“because she's lived in Ohio since a little bit more then a week before the band started." I said.

“why did she live in Ohio?" Calum asked curiously.

"she lived there with her half-brother, father and step mother and even went to the same academy as her half brother." I explained.

"so when is she arriving?" Ashton asked.

"today." I said, it's 12 right now and she'll be here 3.

÷4 Hour Time Skip÷

We got out of the van and walked into the airport and I stared at the private jet landing area.

”why are you staring at the private jet space?" Calum asked noticing where I'm staring.

"well you see her father is very rich and she's getting here on a private jet...." I said quickly hoping they wouldn't understand but sadly they did, they looked shocked but too shocked to say anything so they joined me in staring at private jet landing area.

°♡McKayla/Zoe's POV♡°

I walk out of the private jet after it landed and thanked the guy as he hands me my suitcases and then look around the dyed haired guy that happens to by my brother.

I finally spot his dyed red hair and walk up to him.

”hey Mikey." I said bitterly they all turned to me and his friends jaws dropped.

"hey Kayla." Mikey said and introduced me to his band mates, "boys this my sister Mckayla, Kayla the blonde giraffe is Luke, the curly blonde is Ashton, the other one is Calum." Mikey introduced and they all waved and and I just stared for a second and then handed them my suitcases and started walking away towards the Starbucks mini store they have at the mall as Mikey rolls his eyes at me.

°♡725 words♡°


End file.
